Enter Joldesh
by JDW
Summary: Slash - Joldesh heads to try and make peace with the dream's enemy house but finds something he didn't expect.


---Fandom: Underlight  
---Pairing: Joldesh(m)/unknown(m)  
---Feedback: Yes  
---Disclaimers: Underlight(http://www.underlight.com/) isn't mine. Cey is a character created by a friend of mine. Joldesh and the unknown character are my original creations.  
---Notes: The Underlight depicted in this story is not the Underlight mentioned in the disclaimers. In other words this is an alternate Underlight that a friend of mine originally came up with. This story, and characters there of, are mine save for the notes in the Disclaimer.   
---Warnings: Language, violence indicated, slash.

* * *

__

Enter Joldesh

"But…"

"No, Joldesh we need you to do this. You're the best diplomat in the dream and you're our best hope." Best hope my ass. Anyone could have united the entire dream under these circumstances. Hell, it doesn't even matter, these dreamers don't want, or need for that matter, anyone else. With that generator and their stupid star they could wipe out everyone but themselves and not give it a second thought. Power's all they care about and these idiots want me, me, an unsphered dreamer to change their mind? I don't know who's more insane, them for not realizing this is pointless or me for actually going to do it.

"Alright fine, just promise me when you find my rotting essence you'll at least find some way to use it against them." Like there will be even that left after they're through with me. She knows it as well as I do. She thinks she's hiding the fact she knows it under that face of utter shock but I can read her better than she knows. What do people think make me the best? It's not 'cause I'm good at it that's for sure, it's just that I can read most anyone like an open book. Even as I'm turning to head over to their threshold area I know she's still got that look of shock on her face. It'll be there till I'm through the portal and well on my way.

"Be careful Joldesh, we'll be waiting for you up at the house." Yeah, careful, careful would be turning around and saying screw this, I'm not going anywhere near them, find someone else to go on the suicide mission. But then I've never been a careful one. And if doing this doesn't prove that fact nothing will. Finally I step into the portal. Portals don't even get me started on them. I mean they're the only place in this god-forsaken dream that is truly safe and you can't ever stay in them. Usually not even a split second and you're through. One minute in a house threshold area, the next you're in a hall leading to hell. Well, honestly the whole dream is hell, and since that's the case then it's the hall leading to the heart of hell. True it's not the heart of the dream but… dream, shouldn't even be called that it's more never ending nightmare than dream.

The portal to their part of threshold, though if you think about it all of threshold's really theirs, hell the whole dream is when you get right down to it. Why do I even pause here? I know I'm as good as dead the instant they realize I'm in their space and heading toward their house. Well, if I'm lucky I'm as good as dead. I hope I'm lucky, I pray their just not in the mood to play. And just like in everything else in this place hope's gone and prayers go unanswered. Not in the mood to play, I must be losing my mind, they never want to do anything but play. Oh well, may as well get it over with, if I'm lucky I can piss one of them off and they'll make it quick. It's a given it'll be painful, always is with them, how long it lasts is the only question ever to ask.

Ah, portal space again, blessed peace in between the nightmare that is the city of dreams. If there was one wish I could have it would be to spend eternity in this space. The feeling that there's just a thin membrane between you and unreachable parts of the dream, parts of the dream that they can't get to. Just a thin membrane, so thin all you'd have to do is touch it and you'd get into one of those unreachable parts. But you're moving so fast through this space you can't even get near that membrane, you're hardly ever in this space to know it's even there. What blessed bliss it'd be to have a part of the dream where they weren't, but the closest to that is that dark plain that nobody dares tread, even they avoid it unless they're in a really bad mood.

Thank the gods, I can barely hold in a sigh of relief as I see their part of thresh is empty. Small miracles I suppose. If I'm really lucky I'll make it all the way up to their house and not see any of them. They'll be so pissed off that a measly unsphered dreamer got that far that they'll be nothing but scorched ground where I was standing and they'll go make sure their pets know to never let it happen again. You almost have to pity the darks. Ancient dreamers changed by their power, twisted and made more powerful true, but subjected and forced to obey them. You can see in what's left of their eyes that they don't want to do what they're doing. Obeying them and doing what you don't want to do is better than betraying them I suppose. I don't think anyone can imagine what that'd be like. I doubt even their guardians are in on the sessions the rulers put those things through when they don't obey. But then again most of the darks are changed so much, and so precisely, that they actually like doing what they do. On the surface anyway.

Well I'd best not waste time I suppose. As lovely as their lands are, all that bright green grass and crystal blue flowing waters… It's amazing, really, that they haven't moved to some other place that actually matches their personality. Well not so amazing, they have a ton of power with that generator up there, and don't even get me started on the telescope, I doubt they look into the chaos with that thing. Well isn't this a surprise, I've actually made it to their first bridge and not seen anyone. I wonder, just when, or even do they, have their house meeting. I'm almost positive they do, how else would the rulers keep their initiates in line… well now wait a second… I don't think I've actually ever seen a ruler in the presence of one of their initiates. They're always, and I do mean always, surrounded by either darks or their guardians, maybe not literally surrounded but they're always close by. I mean sure the initiates are always the ones fighting, well unless a guardian feels like it or a ruler is out with its pet darks, but do they ever see who they're fighting for? Well, sure they're probably fighting for themselves, fight or die I think I heard one of them say to one of their newer numbers.

I don't believe it, I've actually made it to their plain's sanctuary. The most beautiful sanctuary in the dream and it's part of their lands. I can't believe how screwed up this is at times. I mean come on, they're all about death and destruction and they have this beautiful plain, gorgeous house, and the best bodies… I can't believe I just thought that. I mean sure they're well built and, if not for that dark aura they seem to exude, they'd be quite cute, but gorgeous? Where the hell had that come from? Most of their initiates have scars all over the place, it's the rare one that doesn't in fact. Their guardians have scars, I'm sure, but not on any visible part of their body, not that there's much that isn't visible the way they dress. I'm almost positive I've seen one of their past guardians wearing an initiate crest on their back… and to think of it he did have a visible scar. Maybe they're more fixated on beautiful things than people realize. I mean look at their rulers. Two of them are beautiful women most men, even those that are about to die, can't help but drool over. That's what does most in you see, they're so out of it when they see those women that they can't even move, and then it's as good as over when they realize just how deep they're in. Then there's one man that wears the ruler's crest. Used to be two so they'd be evened out but that one that wears it now killed the other almost as soon as he could. You'd think the dead one would have been more prepared having just ascended him, but no, that same night, from what I've heard, he was killed. I guess the new guy didn't want any competition.

Competitions, against the lone male ruler of this house, not bloody likely. Even raising your voice to him when he doesn't want you to usually means immediate death, especially for the females. Now hold on a second, as I recall hearing the males in that house rarely get death for raising their voice to him even when he doesn't want them to, well not the ones that most women consider cute anyway. I can't believe it, yes I'm sidetracked easily, I found a hiding place on their plain. They probably know about it but at least I can finish my train of thought before they find me and kill me, but will they kill me?

Let's calm down and take a look at this. He dresses rather… out there I suppose, even for the men of that house. He rarely kills another man but will kill any female that crosses him in the slightest. And he's almost always hanging around with one of the male guardians. No. Fucking. Way. I have to stop that train of thought right there, there's no way that house would accept anything out of the ordinary… but then again that whole place is out of the ordinary. I can't believe I'm doubting my own sense of somebody, I've never done that before, but, he's so cute how could I not doubt it. Ack! Where the hell did that come from? What's wrong with me here, how the hell can I be thinking another guy is cute, especially a guy like that. I mean sure he's totally ripped, has shoulders so broad you could use them as a diving board, and, from what I can tell, is perfectly proportioned with his height, shoe size, and thumb to pinky width.

Alright, stop right there Joldesh, you did not just go there. But… but it was so nice going there. That's it, it's official, I'm certifiably insane. I didn't think before I accepted this mission, even when I started this mission, that I was insane but now… now there's no doubt in my mind that I'm insane. I mean even if I was into guys how the hell could I be into one that killed an entire plain of dreamers that were full enough to try and ambush him, not to mention he did it in one shot. The kind of raw power that would take, the control he'd have to have to channel it so far from their star. Ok, so maybe it's not so far out there that I could fall for a guy with that kind of power, I mean who wouldn't what someone like that on your side in this nightmare of a dream. But I'm not that kind of guy, I'd have to get to know someone before I ever, and I mean ever, did anything with them. Which makes the whole thing mote because I'll never even get to see him, of that there's no doubt.

"Sure of that are you Joldesh." Holy shit, where had he come from. Oh well, I've been found by one of them so I'm as good as dead, why even bother turning to see who it is, don't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing how scared I am.

"Come now Joldesh, you weren't exactly talking aloud you know but I still responded to your comments. Are you really so frightened that you haven't realized I can pick up on the thoughts you're broadcasting so loudly?" How the hell can he be talking to me like that, and why the hell am I calming down and starting the like the sound of that voice; that low, soothing, masculine, and wondrous voice. Oh god, I did not just think that.

"So you like my voice do you. Turn around, let me see just how suited to life in my house you are going to be." Suited to his house? What the hell is that supposed to mean, could… could he actually be trying to get me to join? Good lord why would he want a puny whelp like me? And why the hell am I listening to him and turning around!

"That's a good boy." Did he just call me boy? And why is he looking at me like that, gods those eyes. How can his eyes be so dark yet say so much? And just why do my knees suddenly feel like they can't support my weight?

"Well, I was mistaken, that doesn't happen often. You are anything but a boy. Will you come with me, to my house, to be part of my house, and by virtue of that be under my protection?" Thank the gods I'm already leaning against the wall. He said something, I know he was still talking after he said the word come… which is just what I might do if I can't calm down and start paying attention. I'm insane, though whether it's because I'm thinking like this or because I'm not hanging on every word that beautiful voice says I'm not sure.

"Come, you will make a wonderful addition to my house. And, if what you are beginning to feel holds true, you just might be in a position of power yourself one day." A position of power, me in a position of power in his house, screw that, me in his house… and brought in by him. Wait a second, I don't even know who this guy is. He look familiar, his crest is that of this house that's obvious, but what colors did the night and abyss indicate again? I know I know this. Holy shit, night abyss is a ruler crest. He's a he and he has a night abyss crest that indicates this house. He's the sole male ruler of this house, and he's apparently into me… how the hell could a guy like that be into plain little ol' me?

Yeow, he just wrenched my arm and pushed me up against a wall… wait a second, when did he take my hand and start leading me up to his house. "Now you listen to me, you are not plain, you are defiantly not little from what I can tell, and you are hardly old. Now stop thinking so little of yourself, stop fighting what you're feeling, and for gods sake get a hold of yourself and follow me up to the house. I'm not usually an impatient man but you…" is he leaning up to whisper in my ear? "You have gotten to me like nobody else and I will have you, willingly I pray." Oh hell yes, you just try and stop me. And oh that voice, I didn't think it possible but it's even better when it's whispering into your ear. I know these guys are supposed to be the bad guys but with a ruler like this… Forget everything I said about them, forget me saying this dream is a nightmare, and sure as hell forget me saying that portal space is the only truly peaceful space in this dream. The only peaceful place in this dream is here, with this ruler, of this house, and by the gods I'm going to do anything I can to stay in this peaceful place, anything at all.

__

The End


End file.
